Friday Night
by marialisa
Summary: Danny tricks Martin into a night out and then abandon's him.


**Friday Night**

_This story has been in my head for a while and I decided that tonight I would see where it went……………………_

_Obviously I don't own WAT, the characters etc etc and I make no money from this (which is a damn shame 'cos then I could stop doing my boring job and do something I really enjoy!)_

_**Please review and let me know what you think, even if you hate it!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny is aware of a growing feeling of frustration, he has been trying to persuade Martin to come out with him on Friday night but Martin keeps coming up with reasons why he can't and Danny is getting fed up; I mean, he's trying to do the guy a favour but he keeps coming up with excuses so Danny decides he is going to have to play dirty……

He waits until the end of the day and then, when it is only him and Martin in the office, he sighs and puts a sad, pensive look on his face and waits….he doesn't have to wait long, the boy scout in Martin rises to the surface and he asks Danny in a concerned voice if there is anything wrong. Danny pushes the feeling of guilt over tricking Martin aside; after all it's for Martin's own good. He tells Martin about a mythical break up with a nonexistent girlfriend and how he could really do with a night out with a good friend to take his mind off things. Martin of course apologises for not realising sooner and agrees to go out with Danny the following night.

Danny checks that all of the arrangements are in place but at the end of the day all he can do is get Martin to the damn bar, after that he's just got to hope things work out…………….

On Friday they spend most of the day looking for a 16 year old girl whom, they eventually discover, has simply headed off for a few days with the boyfriend that she hadn't told her parents about because she thought (correctly as it turns out) that they would disapprove. After re-uniting the pissed off teenager and her furious parents they head back to the office to complete the paperwork.

Sam leaves first, claiming she has a busy weekend ahead. She catches Danny's eye as she is heading for the elevator and gives him a fierce look and points at her watch; he shrugs his shoulders, annoyed that she seems to think he needs reminding. Next to leave is Viv; she gives Danny a look that tells him this had better work and that he is in _so_ much trouble if it doesn't…….

Danny finishes his paperwork and looks around for Martin; he's talking to Jack so Danny waits for him to finish, checking his watch because he is on a schedule and he doesn't want to be late. Martin finishes his discussion and then heads over to his desk to collect his things ready to head to the bar he and Danny agreed on earlier today. Danny looks past Martin and sees that Jack is glaring at him; he can just make out what he is mouthing;

'_Don't fuck this up'_;

Danny glares back; somewhere along the line this has become his problem and he's not quite sure how that's happened but he reckons that if this works he deserves a reward and it had better be a damn good one……………

He and Martin reach the bar and he knows they are bang on time. They grab some drinks and then Danny walks purposely to a table at the back of the bar and takes the seat facing the door, leaving Martin to take the seat facing him.

Martin is concerned, asking Danny about the 'break up' and Danny remembers just in time the reason he gave to Martin about why he needed him to come out for a drink tonight. He spins some sob story about the love of his life leaving him and he can see that Martin is concerned and that he's wondering how to check to make sure Danny isn't going to be tempted to drink. Whilst Martin talks about coping with loss, Danny wonders how much longer he is going to have to do this for because it is starting to piss him off……………………; he looks at his watch, she should be here by now; he's going to kill her if she doesn't show in the next 30 seconds……………….and then right on cue, in she walks.

She's not really Danny's type but he has to admit she looks amazing and he can see that every man in the place is staring in appreciation of the curves blatantly on show in a red dress that he assumes is new. He cuts Martin off midway through him talking about something that Danny wasn't listening to in the first place and tells him he'll be right back. He sees the confused look on Martin's face but figures he's an intelligent man, he'll figure it out soon enough, he only hopes that he's doing the right thing otherwise Martin probably wont be speaking to him for a while and neither will anyone else in the team……………

He walks toward the door, passing her half way across the floor; he knows she can see the smirk on his face but he doesn't stop, he wants out of here just in case it does turn into a car crash.

At the door he turns and looks back and can tell from his body language that Martin is shocked at her unexpected appearance. He watches for a moment and sees that Martin is starting to get over his shock and he is looking around, looking for Danny……………Danny leaves quickly, he decides that he can wait until Monday to see whether this has worked or not.

It's still early and he's not sure what to do now; he could go home, get a pizza and watch the game but he feels the need for noise and lots of company; the decision made he heads for the bar a block away from where he lives.

He sees her as soon as he walks in; she's in a white shirt that is unbuttoned just low enough to get his attention, blue jeans that show her curves off to spectacular effect and she is looking right at him and she's smiling _that_ smile and she's picking up her jacket and heading over to meet him at the door and all of a sudden he thinks that maybe he doesn't want lots of company and noise; maybe he just wants to grab her and take her to his apartment and lock the door until Monday morning.

She reaches his side but she doesn't say anything, she just looks at him and then reaches for him and then they are kissing and he realises he had forgotten just how good it is to kiss her. The kiss goes on and on but eventually they have to come up for air; as they do they get a round of applause from the customers in the bar. Danny doesn't stick around to give them an encore; he grabs her hand and heads for his apartment.

They can barely wait to get through the front door before they start stripping the clothes off each other, and within a minute of the door closing they are naked on the couch, and she is under him, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands clawing at his back, and he remembers why he fell for her the first time and how much he has missed her.

On Monday Danny arrives into work slightly late but with a smile on his face after the weekend, and her promise to stay and to try to make it work this time. He can feel where her nails have ripped the skin on his back and the ache in his groin and knows he had better be careful otherwise the bite on his neck will show. He's forgotten about Martin…………………………

He wonders why Viv is beaming at him but then Jack claps him on the back causing him to wince in pain and all of a sudden he remembers the plan that somehow became his responsibility because they were all so fed up with working with two love sick idiots. He looks over at Martin's desk; he isn't there but Sam is and she's smiling the same sort of smile he saw on someone elses face, the one he kissed goodbye only half an hour ago.

He heads for the bathroom and finds Martin adjusting his collar to hide the bite mark on his neck. He looks up when Danny comes in and starts to thank him but Danny waves the words away and instead claps a hand on his back and laughs as Martin winces………


End file.
